


iPod Shuffle Challenge - Adam Lambert/Harry Potter #2

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: My Random iPod Shuffle Challenges [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 MORE random ficlets about Adam Lambert and Harry Potter…</p>
            </blockquote>





	iPod Shuffle Challenge - Adam Lambert/Harry Potter #2

**Author's Note:**

> WARN: Some Slash
> 
> Author's Notes:  
> iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, and then post them.

  
**1**  
  
  
**) “Two More Lonely People” – Miley Cyrus**  
  
  
**(Rating: K)  
(Genre: Romance/General)**

“Look, Adam,” Harry began. “Well, what I’m trying to say is… to say is-”

“Harry, stop,” Adam placed his hand lightly to the younger man’s lips. “I think I know what you’re trying to say. But, I also know that you’re not quite ready to say it just yet.” Harry looked ready to protest. “And that’s fine. I don’t need to hear it right now. When you finally say those words, I want it to be because it’s what you honestly feel, not what you think I want to hear.”

  
**2**  
  
  
**) “Mine” – Taylor Swift**  
  
  
**(Rating: T)  
(Genre: Romance/Drama)**

“So what are you saying? You want me to just quit? Just give up on everything I’ve worked so fucking hard for all these years?”

“No, I’m just frustrated Adam. These days you’re gone most of the time. We hardly see each other anymore. You’re gone every day and don’t come home until two in the fucking morning! It just feels like you don’t want to be with me anymore.” Harry choked a bit. “Like you don’t want _me_ anymore.” He bolted out of their kitchen, Adam following close behind.

“Harry,” Adam breathed, a small smile on his lips as he pulled the younger man to his chest. “You’re everything to me.”

  
**3**  
  
  
**) “Slow Ride” – Adam Lambert & Allison Ireheta**  
  
  
**(Rating: T)  
(Genre: Romance)**

“Hmm, someone’s in a good mood,” Adam said with a grin as he watched his young lover dancing quite provocatively in the middle of their living room.

“Well I certainly am getting there,” Harry grinned back. “Why don’t you get over here and see just how good a mood it is.”

Adam smirked seductively and sauntered over to the shorter man, pulling the slight body to his and moving suggestively to the music. “I’m sure I can figure it out.”

  
**4**  
  
  
**) “To Brazil!” – Vengaboys**  
  
  
**(Rating: K)  
(Genre: Romance/General)**

Adam laughed as pure joy was displayed plainly on his boyfriend’s face. Harry had never been to Mari Gras before so Adam surprised him this year with a trip to Rio. The two were currently in a club after the parade dancing amongst countless others. Harry had strings of beads around his neck and looked for all the world like he was having the time of his life.

  
**5**  
  
  
**) “Fly On the wall” – Miley Cyrus**  
  
  
**(Rating: T)  
(Genre: Romance)**

Adam backed his lover into the wall of his dressing room, not breaking the searing kiss they shared. The younger man moaned into his mouth as he jumped up to wrap his legs around Adam’s waist. It had been weeks since they’d seen each other. Too long since they’d done this. He trailed kisses down to his lover’s neck and suckled the skin, eliciting more moans.

They were so into what they were doing they   
didn’t see the strange blue beetle clinging to the wall by the mirror.

  
**6**  
  
  
**) “Never Grow Up” – Taylor Swift**  
  
  
**(Rating: K)  
(Genre: Family)**

Adam smiled at the child in his arms as he walked upstairs and to a room decorated like something out of a fairy tale – enchanted murals and a bewitched   
ceiling included. He lay the small raven haired child on the small bed and covered her with a fluffy pink comforter. He brushed her long curly hair away from her face and smiled a sad little smile.

She looked so much like her other father, black hair and green eyes. It seemed like so long ago when he and Harry had first met each other. The younger had been so innocent with relationships and yet he was old beyond even Adam’s years at the same time. And here he was, years later, and tucking in his daughter –  
their daughter, blessed to them by the magic that was part of his husband’s world.

He stood from the bed and went to the doorway, thinking of the passing time.

“Baby, don’t you ever grow up,” he whispered the silent futile prayer into the dark room before shutting the door.

  
**7**  
  
  
**) “Save Tonight” – Eagle Eye Cherry**  
  
  
**(Rating: T)  
(Genre: Romance/Drama)**

They didn’t have much time tonight. And this time the thought scared Adam beyond anything else in his entire life. This time, when Harry left in the morning… this might be the last time he ever saw his lover alive. This time, when Harry left, it was going to be for the final confrontation with Voldemort.

And so, without speaking of the approaching dawn, Adam made sure to make this a night he would treasure for the rest of his earthly life. He held his lover to him and committed this night to memory.

And for the first time in a long time, he prayed. Prayed that this wouldn’t be the last night they had together…

  
**8**  
  
  
**) “You’re Not Sorry” – Taylor Swift**  
  
  
**(Rating: K)  
(Genre: Romance/Angst)**

He knew this would happen. He knew his lover really wasn’t ready for this. This life… him… He knew, even before their relationship started, that it would eventually end this way.

“Look,” I said into the mouthpiece of the phone. “You really needn’t bother. I know you’re not really sorry at all. I know you love her, and you’re good with her. She’s what you really want. And that’s okay.” I listened as he tried to protest. “It’s okay. Goodbye Harry.” I hung up and tossed my cell onto the hotel bed. I let out a sigh and fell back onto the bed beside it, staring at the ceiling.

  
**9**  
  
  
**) “I Wanna Be With You” – Backstreet Boys**  
  
  
**(Rating: K)  
(Genre: Romance/Friendship)**

“I get it. This is completely, insanely, not the most logical relationship in the world. We’re way too different to ever work out. Our lives exist in two completely different worlds even,” Harry said as he stood in front of his long time friend. “I get it.” The glitter framed eyes of the older man looked at him with a if-you-have-a-point-just-make-it-already look on his foundation covered face. “But I still think it’s worth a shot. I think we can make this work.”

“Harry,” the taller man said. “We’ve been friends for years, why now?”

Harry shrugged and kissed Adam.

  
**10**  
  
  
**) “Bad Romance” – Lady Gaga**  
  
  
**(Rating: K+)  
(Genre: Romance/Friendship)**

Okay, so his friend had a point. The music was intoxicating. Harry watched as the older man dirty danced in the middle of a dozen beautiful women. It was ironic that the most openly gay man in the entire club would be the one completely surrounded by sexy chicks. They were falling all over him.

Harry downed the rest of his drink before walking out onto the floor. He pushed his way through the women to where his friend was dancing. “So how do you like my life so far?” Adam asked  
with a cheeky grin on his face.

“I suppose it beats mine on a good day,” Harry quipped with a slight roll of the eyes. Adam threw his head back and laughed.

“Hell yeah!” Adam pulled Harry to him and ground into the slimmer frame of the younger man. Harry laughed as well and went along with it. Since the war in the wizarding world ended he’d been fortunate enough to meet the glam rock god. And since then he often indulged his sensual friend’s nature just to enjoy the amusement of watching Adam’s face light up.

\- 30 -

THE END


End file.
